


Bloom

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: For the SterekDrabbles prompt: tense, child, tender.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Bloom

Derek leans his head back against the wall. His eyes are closed, face pinched with tension.

“What do you mean you ‘just found it’,” He asks, arms folded tight across his chest like a shield.

Stiles looks to the heavens as if  _ Derek _ is the one being ridiculous here. “What I said,” he says, “I was in the woods, I found a baby. What more do you want from me?”

Derek watches the way Stiles holds the child tenderly in his arms. How his fingers stroke the young were’s dark, tight curls. 

Something warm and long-forgotten blooms behind Derek’s ribs.


End file.
